


Unwanted Attention

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Bullies, Different school system, Horror of fanboys, M/M, Potential AoKi, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teiko high school, despite its fame, the school's not what it seems. Being at the bottom of the class pyramid, Kuroko won't have a normal school life here, adding to the fact that many students despise him for his social class. What's more, Kuroko caught the attention of a certain redhead, which makes his school life definitely not normal because fanboys are worse than fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Located at the outskirts of Japan, an all boys private school is there, where children of famous and wealthy people resides in. Top education, technology, professors and more are in that school; it's the top school in Japan and perhaps the top school in the world.

Teiko high school, despite its well kown reputation, in reality, it was a school that isolates students from the outside world. Devices that uses internet like cell phones are banned here, leaving no form of communication to students. Some say it's for security purposes, but the real reason remain unknown to all.

Despite Kuroko's background, he somehow made it here wtih hard work, putting his utmost efforts into his studies, unlike others who only have to pay the fee and get in easily.

Kuroko felt that he was a fool thinking that he can have a normal school life in a well known school. He was proven wrong big time. First, the school system is completely and utterly different than other schools; instead of class years, the amount of repsect you hold for each other is base on your family background. That said, Kuroko's at the bottom of the food chain. Second, the school chooses 5 students with top scores to get to rule over the school, kind of like the student council body except these five gets to have many more privileges. Lastly, the points system: students earn points by winning contests, getting A's on the exams, following school rules daily, and more. These points will be exchanged for food, supplies, etc, so it's like money basically. All points will be stored in an ID card. This lets students get a feel of "earning" money, so that no one slack off in this school.

Now, Kuroko was walking around the campus, getting more familiar with his surroundings. He entered a huge garden filled with all types of flowers. The aroma relaxes him and it makes his body feels light all of a sudden. There was also round stone tables in the garden where students get to drink tea and hang out. This school was like where royalty lives in.

Walking further in the garden, Kuroko spotted bright red strands of hair displaying on the grass. Walking closer, he realized that it was a student.

Kuroko couldn't help but be fascinated and amazed on how handsome the stranger is in front of him. He looked at the stranger's chest, rising up and down, and he too followed his movement. He reached out his hand nervously, touching the stranger's hair, surprised on how silky and smooth it is. The feeling on his hand felt so good that he couldn't resist in touching his hair more. This made him wonder if he had a hair fetish or something?

Looking at the stranger's hand, he unconsciously reached out and grasp his hand. Kuroko lets out a small gasp, finding that the stranger's hand is only slightly larger than this and it's like their hands fit together like puzzle pieces.

Feeling the warmth of their collided hands, he failed to notice that the stranger was already awake, staring at him the whole time.

"Hey, do you do that to everyone you met?" The sudden voice startled Kuroko and he turned his head quickly, only to find the redhead gazing in his eyes with a smirk on his face.

Failing to notice the light blush creeping on his face, Kuroko was mesmerized by the redhead's heterochromatic eyes. Yellow and red. Those two colors fits together so perfectly and it makes the redhead more handsome than he already is.

The redhead coughed, bring Kuroko's attention back. He stand up abruptly and bowed. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He ran away before the redhead can say anything. The redhead only stared at Kuroko's back, a smile rested on his face.

"Interesting." His eyes gleamed while forming a plan for his future lover. Oh, he's not known as the emperor for no reason. Yes, he'll make Kuroko his or else his name wouldn't be Akashi Seijuro. But... why does he have the feeling that they already met before?

/

Kuroko placed his hand on his beating heart, leaning on the wall, trying to catch his breath. The blush wasn't fading away anytime soon, in fact, it was even more darker than before.

"Oh God, what have I done? He must hate me now!" He couldn't explain why he done this because he doesn't know too. It was like he had this sudden urge to touch the redhead. Nonetheless, it made Kuroko feel that he was a pervert, touching someone whom he only knew in a matter of seconds. But at that moment, it felt... so right for some reason!

When he regained his breath, he walked on and accidentally bumped into someone. The contact made both parties fell backward.

"Ow." Kuroko nursed his wound on the forehead and look up to see who he bumped into. "I-I'm so sorry!" He stood up and extended a hand, but only get harshly slapped away.

"I don't need your help, scum! Someone like you shouldn't even be here! Know your place, peasant!" A tough looking boy with silver hair exclaimed, throwing insults at Kuroko and Kuroko couldn't do anything. When he was finally done, he walked away but suddently stopped. He turned back and gave a hard punch on Kuroko's face, making his lips bleed. He then spitted on Kuroko before walking away, feeling satisfied.

Kuroko touched his cheek, wincing at the pain and clumsily walked to where the infirmacy was located to get medicine. When he arrived, he turned the doorknob and walked in, only to see a student with the nurse nowhere around.

"Excuse me, where's the nurse?"

"She's in a meeting. Do you need anything?" The student replied and pushed up his spectacle.

"I just want to get some medicine for my injury." Kuroko replied and glanced around the room, trying to find medicine. Kuroko is independent, and wants to do everything by himself. He doesn't want to burden others with his problems.

"I'll help you." The student stand up and walked to the cabinet, taking out the necessary things. He gestured Kuroko to sit on the chair before applying medicine gently on his cheek.

"Thank you, um..." Kuroko paused, not knowing how to address the student in front of him.

"Midorima Shintaro. Nice to meet you," he extended a hand for a handshake, which Kuroko gladly take.

"Likewise. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko introduced. He then exited the room after giving Midorima his gratitude.

He sighed, thinking that today was a rough day. Some much had happened and most of all, he wasn't sure how can he face the redhead from earlier if they do meet again. A part of him wished he doesn't need to face the redhead due to his embarassment, but a part of him wants to see him again, for he definitely wants to know more about him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's P.O.V

Akashi Seijuro sat behind the table with his stack of piles of paperwork waiting to be filled out. Currently, he was flipping through the transfer student's information. So far, there was nothing interesting about this Kuroko Tetsuya. Average looks and average grades. Seems like he earned a scholarship to come here. So he' wasn't like the rich folks here, huh?

That piqued his interest a bit. In a society with rich students here, commoners normally get discouraged in living with this mob of people and gave up going to this school. In past years, if you're not rich, you'll be looked down and that's the common rule. Humans never change till this day and still be jugdemental, so Akashi wonder how Kuroko would fare? Would he stayed or run away?

Akashi stand up and stretched. He glanced at the clock and decided that it was time to patrol around the school. It was his responsibility to make sure the schoolwas working well and no one was disturbing other students' learning. His patrol was necessary. Rich delinquents are here, and they would always get too out of control if Akashi wasn't there to reinforce them.

So far so good. Students along the way would greet him, giving him a nod or a greeting. Good, looks like his manners lesson was thoroughly drilled into them. He glanced into classrooms and noticed many students would use their free time efficiently to re-educate themselves in order to better prepare for future school work. Giving a satisfied nod, Akashi walked on.

After visiting every location of the school, occassionally giving advices on how students and teachers can improve, Akashi decided it was tea time. He visited the school's flower garden, where students can relax themselves by drinking tea and breathing in the fresh aroma brought out by various flowers. A waiter poured his tea into the cup before presenting to Akashi.

The redhead elegantly blew the drink before taking a sip. Deeming it the right temperature, he slowly finished it. Tea was supposed to be savored instead of gulping it down. That way, its freshness would enter one's taste buds. Seeing the flower petals slowly drifitng through the air, it reminded Akashi of his late mother. He remembered that they used to pick out flowers and make arrangements with it. Akashi's not one to dwell in the past but his late mother had a lasting impact that made him impossible to forget her, even though it had been forever. Now, the Akashi mansion seemed empty without his mother's portrait in the dining room and any reminders of his mother was destroyed, courtesy of his father. The pain brought to the wound was too painful for the elder Akashi that it made him not want to be reminded of his late wife.

The scene in front of him also made him want to take a nap. And so that was what he decided to do. Finding a good spot, Akashi layed down, using his arms as cushion before closing his eyes and dozed off.

/

Akashi twitched when he felt his hand more warm than usual, like another human sharing body warmth with him. His inference was confirmed when he heard a light gasp. Akashi opened his eyes and noticed the very same person he read about in his work room. However, the living proof was far more what he expected. Dull? Boring? His previous thoughts were dominated completely by what he was seeing now. The blunette looks like a porcelain doll with his milky skin, silky hair, tender fingers, long eyelashes, soft cheek, and so on. Akashi could continued the list but if the blunette saw him staring like a fangirl gazing at her crush, his pride would be doomed.

"Hey, do you do that to everyone you met?" Akashi started and the blenette seemed startle, which made Akashi smirked. That expression is cute. Hmm, that blue orbs fits Kuroko, along with his sky blue hair.

Akashi realized Kuroko seemed to be lost in his thoughts, so he coughed, bringing Kuroko's attention back. Kuroko stand up abruptly and bowed. "I'm sorry! Forgive me!" He ran away leaving Akashi with a smile. Interesting. So he's the shy type huh? Inwardly, his mind laid out several plans in making Kuroko Tetsuya fall in love with him.

/

"Akashi." He heard his name and looked up and saw the tsundere pushing up his spectacle.

"Yes?" He replied.

"It's about Haizaki. Seems like he was causing trouble for the new student. I saw that when looking down from the nurse room," Midorima said, not liking what would happen. He knew Akashi couldn't tolerate Haizaki's behavior anymore. The delinquent is stepping more and more out of his boundaries. Akashi wasn't gonna like it when he heard the details.

"What did he do?" Midorima knew that will be Akashi's next question and filled him in.

"Did you treat him?" Midorima nodded and Akashi turned his chair around. He wouldn't doubt his right hand man's abilities, so no need to question about that. Still, depending on the seriousness of the injury, it can take a while before it's healed. Hopefully, Kuroko's injuries would heal fast, he wouldn't want to see an injured Kuroko constantly, reminding him of Haizaki all the time.

"You may leave, Shintarou. Thank you for your work." When Akashi heard the door closed, Akashi sighed. Things couldn't continue to drag on forever. If Haizaki doesn't learn this place soon, Akashi would need to use drastic measures. After all, an emperor couldn't be taken down by a puny delinquent, can he?

A evil glint danced in Akashi's eyes, dangerous enough to make a bulky man shiver uncontrollably. How dare that peasant injure his property?! That's unforgivable. Akashi couldn't be forgiving and wouldn't let him go unscathed. A punishment is necessary, but what should it be? Letting him write a foreign language poem 40 times seems too little. Getting him expelled seems too much. How about a suspension and cleaning all the toilets for a month? Ah, that sounds sufficient. Now, all he needs is proof and made Haizaki admits his wrong doings, then put everything in action. Perfect.

Akashi turned on his computer and looked through the screen provided by the cameras located all around the school. Now, that was a secret from the students. Akashi secretly told people to place security cameras in every location in the school, hidden from everyone's view. It was near the nurse room, was it? Ah, found it. Akashi clicked the video and watched everything happen. From Haizaki and Kuroko bumping together and to Haizaki beating Kuroko up. He recorded that scene in his phone and went to pay Haizaki a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko sighed as he looked at the mess in front of him. Who dared to place these precious books messily, covering the whole table without taking the responsibility to place it back to its original place? Kuroko shake his head, disappointed at whoever made the mess. Honestly, books should be appreciated for it contain valuable information and it made him upset that there's people out there who treats books as a crumbled trash.

His frown deepened when he noticed the scribbles written with ink on the pages of the book. Doesn't that person knows that other people borrow these books as well?

Neatly gathering the books in one single pile, Kuroko placed the books to its original place. During the gathering, he read some content of the books and he realized the level of difficulty of it. Big vocabulary words, complex sentences and crazy diagrams, he would had applaud for those whose able to read this. When he was done with his "job", Kuroko decided to wander around the library, finding something entertaining to read and to pass time.

It's lunch time now and he would go eat something, but the fee for these lunch courses are extremely high and he wonder just how long will he need to earn the school "money" in order to pay for one lunch. He wouldn't have starve if he do know how to cook.

Sadly, he doesn't. But there are plenty of opportunities in the library. Books are such wonderful tools. Finally found a satisifying gourmet book, Kuroko sat down and take all the knowledge the book can offer. Too lost in the book, Kuroko doesn't realized that lunch had ended if not for the bell, so he shut the book and go check out, saving the rest for later.

When school ended, Kuroko borrowed the school's cooking classroom and decided this was a great place to test his cooking skills. Shoving his sleeves up, Kuroko started his experiment.

"Let's see... Wash the rice in a mesh strainer until the water runs clear..." After some failures, his masterpiece is complete. With a satisfied grin, Kuroko wiped the sweat off his forehead. "All I need is for someone to taste this and give me their opinion." He placed the onigiri in a container, washed the dishes and made sure the room was just like before he came in, then he walked out the room, looking for any volunteers.

He noticed a blonde walking up front, almost as if he was hopping. But one can tell he's extremely happy if the flowers around him is a clear message. Kuroko walked up to the blonde and tapped his shoulder.

"Ano.." He stopped and turned around with a smile.

"Yes?"

"Can you eat this and tell me how it taste?" Kuroko asked and held the onigiri closer to the blonde's vision. He didn't realize that the blonde cringed at the sight and backed away a bit. He looks like he's about to reject the offer when Kuroko involuntarily made himself more adorable, as if trying to appeal to the blonde.

"I will!" The blonde replied and gulped as he mentally prepared himself. Shaking reaching for the food, the blonde take a bite and chewed few times. His face turned blue but still managed to swallow the food.

"It's delicious, thank you!" It was at that moment when someone called the bonde's name.

"Oi, Kise!" A tanned man reached the duo with a grin. He slung his arm over Kise's shoulder and looked at Kuroko. "Who are you?" He asked rudely.

Kuroko bowed and answered, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

The tanned teen directed a thumb to himself before saying, "Aomine Daiki. This," he said as he pointed at the blonde, "Is Kise Ryouta."

With the introduction finished, Aomine turned his head to Kise and asked what he's doing. Kise pointed at the food and replied that he's tasting it while giving some feedback on it. Without asking for permission, Aomine shoved an onigiri in his mouth. After few bites, he spit out the food and stick his tongue out. "What the heck is this shit?" Kise elbowed Aomine, not liking his blunt response. He could have sugar-coated his words so that the blunette won't feel hurt. Kise glanced at Kuroko, looking at his response. It was very surprising to him how Kuroko were unfazed by the comment, instead he acts like he expect this answer.

"So how can I improve my cooking?" Kuroko asked and Aomine smiled.

"Come on, let a pro teach you how to cook, Tetsu!"

Despite his self-proclaimed claim of being a pro, Aomine can give some helpful advices. He made sure that Kuroko followed every direction carefully and making sure it's performed correctly, overall, Aomine is a pretty helpful guidance. Kise didn't do anything except food tasting.

Finally, Kuroko made a decent dish that doesn't consist of burned rice, spice, and too much salt.

"Thank you for today," Kuroko said, thankful for the two in front of him. Aomine waved his hand, stating the 'thanks' wasn't needed.

"Now," Kuroko said after the duo left, "time to clean up this mess and make onigiri for tomorrow's lunch." And he get to work.

/

It was at lunch time when Kuroko saw the delinquent again. At first, Kuroko wanted to find a secluded area where no one would bother him and he can eat lunch peacefully while enjoying a nice book.

His plan was ruined when he chose a tree to sit near with and the delinquent just happened to use the said tree.

Haizaki growled and stand up. "You have some nerve taking my territory." He cracked his knuckles for a special effect.

Kuroko frantically shake his head, "I didn't know you're already here!" He said honestly, but Haizaki wouldn't be rational, not believing in Kuroko's words.

"Liar," he snarled and grabbed Kuroko up by his collar, suffocating Kuroko. The bluenette desperately tried to get out from Haizaki's hold to no avail, Haizaki's strength is too powerful for him.

"St-op!" Kuroko gasped out and can feel the air in him declining rapidly.

"I don't feel satisfied, let's hear some screams, hmm?" Haizaki threw Kuroko on the ground and hovered over his fallen form. He raised his knee and get ready to land the blow on Kuroko, but a hand shoot out from his behind, causing him to loose his balance and land on the ground on his back.

"You fucker!" Haizaki cursed and touched the forming bruises. He looked up and saw a purple-haird teen looming over him. "What do you want, you fucking titan?!"

"Aka-chin won't be happy if you hurt a student," the giant lazily said and grabbed some maibo to suffice his hunger.

"Who cares what the shorty thinks, I can do whatever I want." Haizaki spitted and glared.

"Oh? Did I just hear you said the forbidden word?" A new person joined in the conversation and without turning around, Haizaki knew who it was.

"Heh, so what? Can't do no shit." The blade of the scissor grazed Haizaki's cheek.

"You managed to escape from me yesterday, but not today. Thanks to what you done today, your punishment increased. Now it's suspension for two weeks and bathroom cleaning for two months." Dark aura surrounded Akashi, and imaginary devil horns grew on his head.

"Atsushi, take him to the principal and he would take care of the rest." Akashi ordered and Murasakibara complied.

"Are you okay, Tetsuya?" Akashi extended a hand.

Kuroko was surprised that the other addressed him using his first name, but he didn't comment on it. "Y-Yeah." He stand up and brushed off the dust on his uniform. "Thanks, um..."

"Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya."

An awkward silence formed between the two and Kuroko wanted to break the ice, so he quickly take out his lunch. "Um, do you want my lunch?"

"Sure." Akashi smiled and gladly dug in. After making sure every last bit of the food was consumed, he said, "Thank you, it's very delicious."

"You're flattering me, Akashi-kun."

Kuroko glanced at the school and said, "I have to leave... goodbye." Akashi nodded and watched Kuroko from the distance, his form became smaller as he walked on. This is definitely a start. The start of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Haizaki is out of the way, the fun begins. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kuroko gathered his books as he stand up to leave the room. He accidentally knocked his eraser onto the ground and went to pick it up. As he's about to reached it, a leather shoe appeared in his vision, stepping over the eraser, leaving dirt on it.

"Oops, sorry." The student apologized rather sarcastically, shooting his friends an all-knowing stares. His friends were all covering their mouths, not bothering to control their laughter.

"It's fine," Kuroko murmured, and walked away. During that process, a student whispered, making sure Kuroko can hear it, "You don't belong here, get lost." It affected him inwardly, but nothing was visible on his facial expressions. Honestly, hearing those words are a common occurrence now, these rich students would constantly reminded him how he doesn't belong here and how he doesn't fit in. Kuroko knew this without anyone telling him, the sole reason he's here is for education, or else why would he bother being in a rich society?

Enough with the negative thoughts, Kuroko have an appointment to go to. He walked to the rooftop, which is also his current sanctuary. As soon as he noticed the familiar redhead, Kuroko greeted. "Akashi-kun." It was a coincidence when Kuroko found out that Akashi would come to the rooftop to eat lunch, and since Akashi doesn't mind his presence and the rooftop was indeed a relaxing place to be, Kuroko chose to stay. And so, the two started to eat lunch daily at the rooftop and the routine had continued for 2 weeks now.

"Hey, Tetsuya." Akashi sat next to Kuroko and flipped open his laptop, typing on keyboards. When he was done, he would feed himself while rereading his work, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Akashi-kun's such a workholic," Kuroko stated and Akashi paused, his focus directed at the blunette.

He chuckled, "Am I? Well, I guess I am rude focusing on school work when I'm with you." That said, he tucked his laptop in his back and turned to Kuroko. "Since you want my attention so badly, here it is." He spread his arms as if expecting Kuroko to jump in his embrace.

Kuroko lightly hit Akashi and said, "I didn't say that. Just that you should finish eating first before doing work. Don't work half-heartly and unfocused."

"Hai, hai," Akashi answered as if it's his response toward a caring mother. It's interesting and amusing to him how someone he only knew for few weeks became such a mother hen on him. Even his mother didn't went to that extent!

Akashi glanced at the blue sky and felt that the puffy clouds are pleasing to the eyes. He slowly rubbed his eyelids, soothing the pain created from staring at the technology screen for so long. He stifled a rising yawn and leaned comfortably on the wall, feeling more drowsy by the second.

Kuroko saw this and let out a tiny smile. "Akashi-kun, are you that tired?"

Akashi blinked and turned his head. He shrugged and said, "I guess I am. This perfect weather is making me sleepy." A sigh escaped his mouth as Akashi reached for his laptop, continuing his work only to have the said laptop disappeared from his sight with an extended hand grabbing it away.

Akashi placed his palm facing upward as a silent gesture asking for his belonging back.

Kuroko shake his head and mouthed the word 'nope.'

"And why is that, Tetsuya?" Akashi rest his chin on the fist of his hand.

"Akashi-kun needs his rest, you shouldn't work under that state," Kuroko said and placed his school bag on the ground. Patting softly on the object, he continued, "Akashi-kun can take a nap here if you don't mind."

The redhead raise an eyebrow and responded, "Well I prefer to lay my head on a soft object rather than a school bag." He shoots glances towards Kuroko's lap.

"If you do that, will you go take a nap?" Akashi nodded and Kuroko straightened his legs as a sign for Akashi to do what he wants. And the redhead did get the message.

"Mmm, comfortable..." Akashi said and closed his eyes.

Silence went between the two as the wind blew past them and there's low pitches of chirps all around. Kuroko hesitantly, but finally allowed himself to touch Akashi's hair and this motion went on forever.

The two are warped in their own little world and the calmness was destroyed when the bell rang, signaling the start of next period. "Akashi-kun," Kuroko lightly shake the redhead by the shoulder, successfully waking him up.

Akashi wake up and immediately understand what happened judging by Kuroko's expressions. "Goodbye for now, Tetsuya. Don't forget our date after school!" Akashi kindly reminded and waved.

"I won't!" And Kuroko returned the gesture. Patting off the dust on his back, he made his way back to his classroom. The "date" as Akashi named it, is a hang out between them. This is an opportunity to become more familiar with each other and also it's a way to enjoy each other's presence. Though in reality, their date is located in the school. It's actually an art show where students can observe the art created by fellow students and enjoy their artistic skills.

A small part of him didn't expect to see great art since this is a rich students school so he honestly doubt there'll be those who are not lazy for a change. However, Kuroko's not a judgemental person and would not create false facts about people he never interact with. He understands that not all rich people are snobs who only knew how to spend money and not earn it.

At last, the final bell rang and Kuroko stand up a bit eager. He grabbed his bag and walked to the gym, the meeting place where he'll meet Akashi. In his haste, he didn't saw the extended leg and tripped. He landed on his face and heard people laughing.

Kuroko can bear with this and quickly went away as if nothing happened. As expected Akashi's there before him and smiled, "Shall we?" Akashi didn't extend his hand like he would from a gentleman to a lady because he knew it would only wound Kuroko's pride.

He nodded and replied, "Yeah." The duo walked around the gym and observed every piece of art with fascination. It's very amazing how artists can create such art with just a simple brush or a couple of color pencils.

Kuroko personally favor this art piece and it was drawn realistically like a real dog, however, the background is abstract with funny images all over it. The contrast between the two created a masterpiece. Kuroko turned toward Akashi and saw him scrutinizing a drawing filled with food with a smile.

"That Atsushi, couldn't he draw something not food related for once?" Akashi mumbled, yet he's not complaining.

"Who?" Kuroko's curiousity peaked up.

"Murasakibara Atsushi, one of my friends." Akashi answered and his smile faltered. Immediately, he grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him closer. The drink that would have drench Kuroko layed splattered on the carpet, stenching the carpet with sugar.

"You guys have some nerves to have drinks in the gym when the supervisors specifically said no drinks allowed," Akashi reprimanded the two girls with anger. The uniform on the girls indicates that they're from Teiko's sister school. In this special event, the students from that school are allowed to come and can survey the product of Teiko's students' work.

"Now apologize." Even without his emperor eye, he can tell the girls did that on purpose, wanting to drench Kuroko. The way how they are playing around and always look at Kuroko and the drink is very obvious.

One of the girls rolled her eyes and flipped her hair. "Why should I? To him of all people..."

"Do it." Akashi's glare intensified, his wrath radiating around him.

Kuroko gently tugged Akashi's sleeve and said "It's fine Akashi-kun." The redhead ignored his plead, obviously not wanting to let them leave unscathed.

"Eek. A-Alright. Sorry!" The two girls squeaked, intimidated by the redhead and ran away with tails between their legs.

Kuroko tilted his head down, "You don't have to do that. I don't mind."

"You deserve an apology." Kuroko didn't believe in his words and stubbornly looked away. "Well then, let's continue out date before our interruption, okay?"

After some consideration, Kuroko nodded, "Yeah, lets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1 through 4 had been edited and there's couple of details added as well. It might been helpful for you to reread these chapters to get a better understanding of what's happening.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who still waited for me to update despite the fact that it's been months since my last update! Sorry, I was focusing on my other multi-chapter fic! But don't worry, now that I conquered my writer's block, things should go more smoothly and updates shouldn't be as irregular as before! To make it up for you guys, I made this chapter extra long for you guys. 
> 
> On a side note, please do check out my facebook page as I have created it few days ago. This would bring yourself benefits such as keeping yourself updated of the news I'll share. I'll also post any images that I personally drew, any interesting things I found online, etc.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/Ageha-Yume-955326827895409/?skip_nax_wizard=true
> 
> Happy reading and make sure to comment!

"What?!" Kise exclaimed incredulously.

"Could you give me some advices on what Akashi-kun would prefer as a gift?" Kuroko calmly repeated, unfazed at Kise's outburst. Kuroko wanted to find a way to thank Akashi for doing all he had for Kuroko since his arrival at the academy.

Akashi had gone out of his way to help him on multiple fronts, and Kuroko couldn't thank him enough. He felt that using words to express his gratitude wasn't enough, so gifts were probably the best way to go. However, Kuroko had no idea what Akashi might like, and he didn't want to risk guessing and upsetting Akashi with a gift he might dislike. Knowing Akashi, he would probably accept Kuroko's gift without thinking, even if it didn't suit his tastes, but Kuroko didn't want that to happen.

Kuroko knew Akashi was a considerate person who wouldn't hurt his feelings, so Kuroko should do his part as a friend and get a satisfactory gift for him. He'd just found out that Kise was a friend of Akashi's and probably knew Akashi better than Kuroko did, so it just made sense to consult him.

Kise scratched his head and sheepishly said, "I'm not really sure. Akashicchi's really mysterious. Except when we're working, I don't really hang out with him, you know? I don't really know a lot about his interests... But I do know that he enjoy playing shogi with Midorimacchi during breaks. Oh, and I remember him saying that he enjoys drinking tofu soup."

Kise shrugged, "Sorry, that's all I can think of."

Kuroko shake his head, "It's fine, sorry if my request was demanding."

Kuroko seemed down, and Kise tried to cheer him up, "Maybe you can buy him a scarf? You can't go wrong with scarves! It is winter, it's the perfect time for scarves!"

"A scarf..." Kuroko said to himself. "That could work. But can we go out? Does the school allow that?"

"Of course!" Kise brightened up. With a flash, he swiped out a card from his pocket, "We can use this pass! It's a special privelege we have, and as long as we return before the curfew, we'll be safe!"

"Come Kurokocchi!" Kise flashed a reassuring smile, "Let Kise the master help you out!"

The duo walked to the school entrance and swiped their ID cards after showing the security guards their pass. Kise directed Kuroko to the shops located around Teiko high school. There was an invisible boundary around the school that included stopping centers and areas available to students. Once they stepped out of the boundary, the school would immediately be alerted and the student would be tracked down. Detention was a highly likely consequence, along with copying an English poem 100 times.

This special privileges that Kise mentioned were only for students with high grades and the student council members. Of course, students could use the points they earned on their cards to exchange for goods in the stores. Real cash wasn't accepted to help motivate students to work hard. Parents aren't allowed to send in cash to their child either, and no form of bribery would allow students to get more Teiko points.

Kuroko only has 45 points so far. His teachers didn't seem to dislike him as much as his peers did, and he would aways help his teachers with their work, so he was able to gain some during his time at the school. But 45 was a low number. Kuroko saw from across a metal cross necklace that cost 55 points, and that really made Kuroko wonder if he could afford to buy a scarf. The answer was most likely no.

"Kurokocchi, how about this one?!" Kise pointed to and directed Kuroko to a light brown wool scarf. "The material is good, and it feels really warm!"

It was indeed warm. The smooth texture was nice to touch and it looked comfortable to wear.

"Kise-kun, I think we should choose a different color. I think red would suit Akashi-kun more," Kuroko said as he looked around to search for another one.

"Okay," Kise nodded and bounced off to ask the staff. "Excuse me, are there any red scarves?"

"Yes, this way," The lady at the desk answered as she led them over to a rack with scarfs hooked onto it.

"This plain design doesn't suit Akashi-kun, and this checkered design seems to lack something that I can't quite put my finger on," Kuroko muttered, glaring at the scarfs with intense focus. Meanwhile, Kise stared at Kuroko instead of helping him find the "perfect" scarf.

"W-what is it?" Kuroko asked when he realized Kise was staring.

"I never knew Kurokocchi was so strict about fashion! You've got good taste too!" Kise smiled.

A pink blush blossomed on Kuroko's face, "Stop teasing me, Kise-kun. We still need to look for a gift before curfew."

"Right," Kise agreed as he shuffled through the clothing.

"How about this one, Kise-kun?" Kuroko took out a a scarf with braid-like designs with loose strands of wool at the ends.

"Hmm, it's looks great!" Kise observed as he nodded ethusiastically. "Let's go pay it."

Kuroko suddenly let out a gasp of surprise and said, "Wait, Kise-kun. Let's choose another one. I can't afford to pay 275 points, I only have 45!"

"I can help you buy it," Kise offered.

"No, I can't let you do that. It's my gift to Akashi-kun. I can't let you pay all of that."

"Then you can pay with what you have, and I'll pay the rest!" Kise suggested as took the scarf in his hands and walked over to the cashier without waiting for Kuroko's answer. Kuroko sighed in resignation. He couldn't beat Kise's energy.

"Thank you for your help today, Kise-kun," Kuroko began as they walked back to the school together. It was cold, so he held the bag with one hand and kept the other hand dug comfortably in his pocket to keep warm.

"No thanks needed, I'm just doing what I'm supposed to! If you need my help, don't ever hesitate to ask!" Kise gave a thumbs up and smiled cheerfully.

Kuroko let out a small smile and, with an appreciative tone, said, "Thank you."

When Kuroko arrived at his dorm, for some reason there was a huge crowd in the center blocking the entrance to his dorm. Kuroko tried to squeeze through, but he kept getting pushed out by people.

He decided to give it one more try and moved in one step at a time while saying "Excuse me."

"Oh no," Kuroko turned his head as the sudden force made him let go of his gift. He managed to find the gift, however, the bag was now covered with black footprints, making it unpresentable. Thankfully though, the scarf wasn't damaged, and that was what mattered.

It was getting late, so Kuroko could only give his gift to Akashi tomorrow when they met on the rooftop as usual. Therefore, he decided to go finish his homework and rest for the night.

Early in the next morning, once the alarm clock rang, Kuroko woke up and performed his daily routine. Putting on his uniform and taking his bag along with the scarf inside, he exited his room, making sure to lock it like he usually did.

He entered his first class and waited for his teacher to come. All throughout class, Kuroko was anticipating lunch. He couldn't wait to see Akashi's reaction when Kuroko gave him his gift.

Would Akashi like it? Or dislike it?

Kuroko shake his head, clearing his thoughts. He shouldn't be pessimistic. Worrying wouldn't do anything. Instead, he would let fate do its work.

He rushed to the rooftop as soon as the the bell rang. With each step forward, his pace quickened, and at last, he reached the rooftop.

It seemed like he was early, so Kuroko sat on the ground while waiting.

Soon he found himself looking at his watch constantly. Akashi's been late for 20 minutes since lunch began and that never happened. Maybe he's still bombard with his work and couldn't leave?

Kuroko decided to wait another five minutes and if Akashi's still not here, then he can visit Akashi in his work room. Hopefully his fellow students would kindly give him directions when he asked for it.

Kuroko kept on stealing glances at the door, waiting for Akashi to come. He played with his fingers while he waited and his mood lifted when he saw the door creak open.

"Aka-" The words died in his mouth when he saw it wasn't Akashi coming in, but instead, the two girls who he had met a few days ago during the art exhibition.

What were they doing here? Shouldn't they be back at their school instead of at Teiko? Wouldn't they get in trouble if someone caught them sneaking in school?

One of the girls sneered, "What's with the face? What? Did you think someone of your caliber could match with Akashi-sama? Don't dream too big, commoner!"

"I wasn't..." Kuroko lowered his head. "Do you know where Akashi-kun is?"

The girls laughed, "He said 'Akashi-kun!'", the girls mimicked in their girlish voices.

"Who do think you are, addressing Akashi-sama with such familiarity? You're not even fit to murmur Akashi-sama's name with that dirty mouth! I bet that behind that 'innocent' face, you're actually a slut. You just want to be close to Akashi-sama because of his wealth and fame!" The girls looked at him with disdain.

Hurt plastered across Kuroko's face," Please don't say such things! I've never done anything to you, why do you have to be so cruel?"

"As long as you stay away from Akashi-sama, we won't do anything to you. But if you dare go near Akashi-sama again..."

"Hey Kahoko," one of the girl whispered. "Look at that red thing, do you think it might be..."

Kahoko looked at her friend and an evil thought filled her mind. She walked up to Kuroko and take his bag, dumping the content out. Once she saw the scarf, Kahoko immediately took it and held it up next for her friend to see.

"Wow, what a plain scarf! Who're you giving this to? Who would even accept it?" Kahoko commented. She dropped the scarf before stepping on it several times. Her friend joined her too.

"Stop! Please!" Kuroko reached for the gift and hissed in pain when Kahoku stepped on his fingers.

"Oops," she said with no sense of apology. She picked the scarf up with two fingers and flung it over the edge of the building. They all watched the scarf get blown away by the wind.

Kuroko's feelings had been completely trampled upon by people he had only met twice. For some reason, the other party hated his guts. Was it his fault that Akashi was willing to spend time with him? Was it his fault for befriending Akashi?

The girls walked away laughing, leaving Kuroko behind. Kuroko sank into a corner and hugged himself before letting silent sobs escape his throat. Every time a tear dropped down from his eyes, it was wiped away with his sleeves, resulting in drenched clothing.

When the bell rang again, Kuroko left the rooftop in a depressed mood.

Kuroko had shut himself in his dorm room, ignoring Kise's pleads to open the door. Kise asked him "What was Akashicchi's response?" and "Did he like the present?" but Kuroko never replied.

There wasn't really any answer to give anyway. How can he tell Kise that the gift was never given? Besides, Kuroko felt too tired to talk to anyone at the moment. He had only wanted a peaceful life in this school and some friends to accompany him through the journey, but he had to go through so much just to stay a Teiko student.

Kuroko had sacrificed so much just to get into Teiko. He went many days without sleep to study, he worked his butt off on the extremely diffuclt and lengthy test, and he tearfully said farewell with his family members as they sent him off.

And exactly what had he gotten out of it? He managed to get into this prestigious school, but he was singled out from the first day because of his background, and now he'd made more enemies because he was friends with the ever famous Akashi Seijuro. It had finally reached the stage where Kuroko couldn't take it anymore.

The gift might have been deemed useless, maybe even meaningless, to a rich person. But in Kuroko's eyes, that gift held all his feelings and emotions and he'd spent so much time looking that measly gift. To him, the gift meant a lot. He had specifically chosen it for Akashi as an appreciation gift, and he wanted to use it to thank Akashi for all the times Akashi had rescued him from the bullies and the time they had spend together.

Kuroko just didn't understand.

Was it so wrong to make friends? Why was it such a big deal for a commoner and a member of the upper class member to be friends? Why did people care so much for these little things anyway?

Another tear flowed down his cheek unnoticed. Its owner was too deep in his thoughts to realize he was crying.

"Oi Tetsu! Open the door! What's wrong?! Tell us! Maybe Kise and I can help!" Another voice that was clearly Aomine's joined in.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Kuroko's voice cracked, "Please go away, I... need some time alone." He muffled any sounds that might've come out with his pillow and placed a hand on where his heart would be located.

It hurt too much. It felt like his heart was tightening and making him unable to breathe.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Tetsu..."

"Please!" Kuroko begged and squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't meant to be this rude but the words just came out. He really needed some privacy right now, but his persistent friends aren't letting him.

On the other side of the door, Aomine nudged Kise and whispered to his ear, "Maybe Akashi can get Tetsu to open the door?" Kise nodded at the idea and the two ran off to go call their leader.

When Kuroko heard the sound of footsteps growing further from his room, he let himself relax a bit and closed his tired eyes. He buried himself under his blankets and curled up to a ball.

His peace was soon interrupted when a new pair of fists banged against his door.

"Tetsuya!"

Akashi-kun?

"Open the door!"

Why was he here?

"Tetsuya, tell me what's wrong! Open the door and we can talk! Was it because of me? Did I make you upset because I didn't come to our usual place during lunch?"

No, Akashi-kun have nothing to do with this. It's not your fault.

"I'm sorry, I had too much work and I was unable to finish before lunch. Forgive me, Tetsuya!" Akashi banged the door again with such force that turned the outside of his palms a deep red.

There's nothing to forgive when it's not your fault. Please don't apologize.

"Tetsuya!"

"Akashi-kun..." Kuroko finally spoke, "I'm really tired... I want to be alone."

"What happened Tetsuya? Tell me, I'll help you. Did someone bully you again?" Akashi looked at the door with frustration.

He extend a hand and ushered Midorima to hurry up. The bespectacled teen quickened his pace and held out a dorm card. This card can be used to open all dorm doors, and of course, only those who had a valid reason to use it can use it. Under no circumstances will any students, no matter what their social status is, can use the card just because they wants to. Midorima was allowed to use the card only because there was a teacher supervising him, and since the situation might be dire.

Once he had the card in his hands, Akashi swiped it against the lock and a green sign appeared on the technology.

He walked into the room with haste and immediately noticed the large bump under the blankets. Automatically, he assumed that it was Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," Akashi said in a gentle voice that was very different from the one he had been using earlier. "Tell me what's wrong, okay? If something's troubling you, you can tell me. Don't keep everything bottled up inside."

Kuroko didn't reply and stubbornly remained silent. He doesn't want to drag Akashi in his problems and gave the burden that he should carry to Akashi. Kuroko already owed Akashi so much and felt that he shouldn't add more things to the list.

Kise then walked in and decided to fill Akashi in on what happed earlier. "Kurokocchi just shut himself in his room right after school ended and we don't know what happened to make him act like this."

"...Kise, didn't you mention something about a present earlier?" Aomine asked.

"Oh that, Kurokocchi and I went out to buy Akashicchi a present yesterday," Kise replied.

"A present?" Akashi said and leaned closer to Kuroko when he heard the blunette saying something. "Kise. Aomine. Tetsuya wishes to speak with me privately."

The two obeyed and walked out the room, making sure to close the door behind them.

Kuroko sat up and started speaking, "When I was waiting for you during lunch, the two girls who almost poured the drink on me at the art exhibit came in and... they said some mean things to me. Then, they dumped my bag out and took the scarf I want to give you, and then stomped on it. I tried to retrieve the scarf, but I just got stepped on in the process. Finally, they threw away the scarf, and now I don't even know where it is..."

I can take it if they call me a slut or a peasant or whatever, but it was just too much when they threw away the present I want to give to you. Kise-kun helped me get out of the school with his pass and even offered to help me pick which scarf would suit you the best, and all of that effort was wasted."

Kuroko grasped Akashi's hand and continued, "I really want to give you something to thank you for everything you've done for me, but now that plan was ruined. I'm sorry. I'll buy you something else once I've earned enough points."

"That doesn't matter," Akashi said a he touched Kuroko's cheek. "Your eyes are so red... Just knowing that you want to give me something makes me very happy. I don't care if it's cheap or invaluable, as long as it's something you give me, I'll forever treasure it. Thank you, I'm really happy that you thought of that. Don't worry, I'll make sure whoever trampled on your feelings is punished. These girls have already broken the rules by sneaking into the school. I'm sorry, this happened because I didn't come to the rooftop today and I couldn't to protect you."

Kuroko shook his head violently, "It's not your fault!"

Akashi smiled, "Thank you. You're too kind. Go sleep now, you must be tired after everything that's happened today. Let me take care of the rest." Akashi was about to stand up and leave, but Kuroko didn't let go of his hand.

"Akashi-kun, could you stay here until I fall asleep? I feel more safe and calm with you around," Kuroko said quietly as he averted his eyes in embarassment.

"Alright, go to sleep my dear Tetsuya. Come hell or high water, I'll always be there to shield you from harm. I promise."


End file.
